I want the sun
by wrath
Summary: One shot- It's funny. When the world you've come to know is ripped away from you, it's the smaller things you find you miss the most.


I don't know if they look into Seras initial reaction to becoming part of the Hellsing organization in the anime (never been fortunate enough to see it) but it was something they kind of glossed over in the manga. In advance, I appolagise for any spelling you may find lurking around in here. My computer and I have come very close to exchanging blows over it. Oh, and I don't own Hellsing or any single elament of it so please, no lawsuite. Pretty please?

I want the sun

On a first glance, you wouldn't be blamed for thinking that the office was empty. After all, the grand décor would be enough to steal the attention of anyone's eyes and to be honest, no one really pays too much attention to curtains, even if they did look like the type that cost more money than most mere mortals would see in their entire life time. Even if you were a member of the rare breed of curtain enthusiasts (if such a thing exists, but hey, odder fetishes have been known to exist) you may not notice the shadowed form of a young woman lent against them, sinking into the folds of the lush material.

Seras Victoria sighed, letting her eyes crawl around the gargantuosly spacious for the nth time since she'd been ordered up here what felt like an hour ago but a glance at the heavy, ancient clock on the desk put that assumption right. She'd only been here for ten minuets.

Relativity sucks.

Seras groaned, trying to find something to take her mind off the boredom nibbling at her mind, but what could she do? She was petrified of making even the smallest movement increase she managed to break something.

_'Wrecking the bosses office, now that would make a great first impression.'_

Oh, god, what the hell was she doing in this place? One glace at her and you could see that this girl with her eternally dishevelled hair was so very out of place in this grand room that stretched out forever in all directions. How oh how had she managed to get wrapped up in all this?

Oh wait, she'd died.

Seras shuddered, mind flipping back to the pervious forty-eight hours. On paper, the mission had sounded simple enough. Investigate the disappearance of the entire population, including the local police force, of a small village in Cheddar. Possibility of encountering hostiles cannot be ruled out.

Possibility? HA! Oh, they'd 'encountered' something there all right, but hostile could never do it judgment, even by the wildest stretches of the imagination.

Try homicidal and you'd be slightly closer to the truth. Slightly, for what had gone down in that quiet little corner of Cheddar was nothing short of a massacre carried out by the un-dead population of the town and a malicious priest with an incurable addiction to blood. They sure as hell hadn't been expecting that one as they were swiftly ripped apart by creatures that just wouldn't die no matter how many bullets were plugged into them…

Until that man had shown up, dressed from head to toe in red and sporting an oversized gun that reduced everything in its sight to a bloody mass of gore.

Unfortunately, Victoria had been collateral damage but here she was, still alive. Well, sort of. Could you classify a vampire as a living thing?

The curtain rippled with her (though it didn't come crashing down, leaving her paranoia totally unjustified) as she shuddered.

_'Don't say that…'_

Vampire. The word made her stomach turn, images of remorseless monsters gorging themselves on the still warm blood of their screaming victims flooding her head and yet again, Seras found herself asking the empty air what the hell had she got her self into.

_'You brought it on yourself.'_ The little voice inside her head whispered coldly, utterly void of sympathy for the body it occupied and Seras found she had no comeback for its allegations. It was right. There had been a choice. It wasn't like master-

"Damn it." She muttered aloud, disturbing the heavy afternoon air. There she went again, calling him that without even thinking. Ever since Alucard had sunk his fangs into her neck in some attempt to give her back the life he'd just ripped out of her with a well-aimed slug through her lungs she'd been unable to stop her self from using the 'm' word in conjunction to him, but it was worse than just name calling.

The feelings that had begun to bubble through Seras made her suspect, with a fair degree of horror, that it was true and the malicious vampire really did own her, body and soul (did she still even had one of those?). Devotion, respect, love, she pined for him when he was gone like some great soppy dog pines for its absent owner…

…or master.

She hated it, but there was nothing she could do, like some program had been wired into her brain and corrupting her free will in the process.

Hissing through teeth that felt several sizes too big, Seras knocked her head back into the wall, shifting the drawn curtains and letting a shaft of late afternoon sun come spilling into the room. The girl squeaked, throwing an arm over her eyes in a delayed attempt to block out the blaze of light that seared her eyes. It was just so strong…

Seras peeked cautiously out from behind the safety of her arm, squinting as the sunlight found her crimson eyes. Since when had light ever physically been able to be that bright anyway?

Staring at the beam of light that fell across the heavy oak desk of her new employer, the girl was hit by a sudden wave of painful nostalgia.

Was she really so much of a monster that she couldn't even bear to look at something as pure as this? Was she really damned to an eternity of stalking through the night, shunning the one thing that universally nurtured all living things?

Her hand rose up, without thinking, the limb slowly crawling towards the beam that cut the air like a knife, highlighting the partials of dust that danced within it.

It couldn't be…

Her hand passed into the ray, pale ghostly skin illuminated in the yellow light.

Seras shut her eyes, savouring the feeling of warmth that spread through her stone cold skin, tripping back to countless summer days she'd passed basking in the glorious light. Oh, how happy she was to feel the embrace of light once mo-

The reek of charred flesh snapped the former police girl from the realm of memories, coming out of the daze to the sound of her hand screaming. Her eyes snapped open and she nearly screamed as well when she saw the heavy curls of smoke rising up from her exposed flesh. With a yelp, she yanked it from the light, cradling it close to her chest as she looked at the innocent beam with horror. Next to having her chest fatally ripped apart, the burning agony that clutched her hand was the most painful thing she'd ever endured.

The sunlight just winked back at her from the polished surface of the desk.

Seras probably could have spent the small remainder of the day staring at the light if it hadn't been for the heavy bang of the office doors flying open, announcing the arrival of Hellsing's leader. The girl quickly fumbled her still smoking hand behind her back and snapped off a salute as the director crossed the room towards her.

Integra Hellsing, a sexless woman if there ever was one. Even the title of 'Sir' contradicted what she was under that dark green suit.

"Ah, you came," She came to a halt, the trail of grey smoke from the cigar that seemed permanently wedged between her teeth stopping with her, rising like some partial visible phantom into the air above her head. She opened her mouth to continue the debriefing but stopped, glasses flashing as she saw the state of the curtain.

"How careless of me…" She muttered more to her self that the girl who stood before her as she crossed over to it.

From the darkness of the room, Seras watched Integra as she clasped both sheets of the rich material in her hands, framed in the light that spilled between the two. The woman paused, as if to savour the sensation of living heat seeping into her skin and letting it warm her to the core before smartly snapping them shut and throwing the room into darkness.

Seras felt cold. So very cold.

A/N: Well, thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope it was alright. Boy, it's nice to write something short for a change.


End file.
